The present invention is directed to a process and apparatus for rapidly and reliably obtaining the coordinates of an address or the location of a building or a street in a city as well as for providing information concerning how to get from a present location to the location of the building or street.
As is well known, it is often difficult to orient oneself in a strange, unknown city, the size of which makes one feel lost upon merely coming into it. Finding and directing oneself to addresses which are known or sought is practically impossible for a new arrival or someone with little knowledge of the city's streets without frequently asking directions from passersby, which is not very desirable.
Using the procedure of the present invention, it is possible to reliably locate any address in the city from any point in the city, whether known or unknown, and, furthermore, by a graphical method which is displayed in very continuous and consecutive form to orient oneself and identify the point sought in a logical and very perceptive manner.